1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a cosmetic container that may be convenient to assemble.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cosmetic container has a shell assembly, a driving assembly, and a vessel. The driving assembly is mounted in the shell assembly. The vessel is deposited in the driving assembly. A relative rotation between multiple constituent elements of the shell assembly is driven by users for driving the driving assembly. A head of the shell assembly may protrude out of or may be retracted in the shell assembly by the driving assembly for hygiene and operation.
Due to the linking-up relationships among the constituent elements of the shell assembly and multiple constituent elements of the driving assembly, the engaging elements between the conventional cosmetic container and the driving assembly are numerous and the assembling structure is complex. The assembly of the conventional cosmetic container is inconvenient. Moreover, the assembling structure of the conventional cosmetic container is exposed, and this may influence the appearance of the conventional cosmetic container and dust easily accumulates on the assembling structure of the conventional cosmetic container.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a cosmetic container to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.